


Mr. Chu

by seungsols



Series: Sweeter Than Honey [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: A cozy afternoon in with Seungkwan and Mingyu.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: Sweeter Than Honey [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046324
Kudos: 28





	Mr. Chu

“I'm home,” he shouted from the foyer. After closing the door, he stomped to get the excessive snow off his boots. It was colder than Mingyu anticipated outside so he was still shivering when he came into the apartment. Even as he took off his boots, he was shivering as he ran over to change the temperature on the thermostat. 

He raised the temperature and quickly ran to the bedroom to change into a warm hoodie and sweats that he left sprawled on the bed before he left to do some errands. To his surprise, he didn't get any reply on his phone like he had anticipated. Mingyu was taken aback. Seungkwan usually always texted him when he went out, but he didn't get a message or even a phone call from him. Mingyu got antsy.

He tried to call him but his phone went right to voicemail. He sighed, knowing damn well Seungkwan forgot to charge his phone last night. He hoped that he was alright and would return home soon. In the meantime, Mingyu went to the kitchen to look for something to munch on while he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv for some company. He heated up the fried rice from last night in the microwave just as he heard the front door lock unlock. Mingyu jumped at the sound but then sighed in relief when he heard Seungkwan's voice. 

“I’m home,” Seungkwan declared with a slight shudder in his voice.

Mingyu peeked his head from the corner and grinned as he was taking off his shoes and coat. “I tried to call you,” he pouted. “Can you charge your phone before you go out?”

“Sorry about that,” Seungkwan apologized as he put on his house slippers. He hurried over to Mingyu and pecked his nose before wrapping his arms around his middle. Mingyu squealed at how cold he was and tried to push him away, which only made Seungkwan hug him tighter. “No, don’t resist me! You’re warm.”

“That’s  _ exactly _ why I’m pushing away,” Mingyu groaned. Seungkwan whined before he felt his feet lift off of the ground after realizing Mingyu was carrying him. They both giggled until he dropped Seungkwanon the couch gently. Seungkwan was sad at the loss of warmth from his partner before he disappeared from his sight when Mingyu threw the throw blanket over his face. “Go change first into your house clothes,” he suggested, as he walked over to stuff his mouth with another spoonful of rice. “I can’t cuddle you when you’re cold and wearing outside clothes.”

Seungkwan gasped and excitedly ran to their shared bedroom at the suggestion of midday cuddles. It was rare for them to both be at home in the afternoon, especially on a Friday. After changing into sweatpants and a hoodie, Seungkwan saw Mingyu resting on the couch as he sipped the hot tea he made and a hot tea waiting on the coffee table just for him. He jumped onto the couch, almost making Mingyu spill his tea everywhere.

Mingyu grunted as Seungkwan wrapped his arms around his waist, but he put his arm around Seungkwan's back to pull him in closer as he held the tea in his other hand. “You’re lucky this didn’t spill or you’d be sleeping on this tea-stained couch by yourself.”

“Oh, don’t be a meanie!” Seungkwan scrunched his nose. Mingyu scrunched his nose back at him before they giggled together and snuggled close as Seungkwan picked up his tea from the table. “What are we watching anyway?” he asked as he pointed to the television in front of them. 

Mingyu pulled the throw blanket over their laps. “Well,  _ I _ was watching House Hunters. Not sure if you’re watching with me.”

“This channel again? All of this is staged anyway, isn’t it?”

Gasping, Mingyu gripped his mug tightly. “Take that back!” he declared as he pulled away from him and pressed his pointer finger on his nose.

“Think about it!" Seungkwan started. "Who just looks at three houses suggested by a realtor and chooses the ugliest one?” he stuck his tongue to lick Mingyu's finger still on his nose but Mingyu quickly pulled away before Seungkwan could succeed. 

Mingyu grumbled and rolled his eyes at Seungkwan. “You ruined it for me! Just let me watch this newlywed couple with a highly unrealistic house budget choose between the really pretty apartment space or the ugly condominium closer to town in peace.” Seungkwan snickered at the sudden rambling and let Mjngyu enjoy his show. Mingyu also let Seungkwan lean against his shoulder as he mindlessly watched the screen as well, occasionally pulling the mug to his lips to sip his tea. 

It was during commercial break that Seungkwan decided to look up at Mingyu. From this angle, he could perfectly see all of his facial features: the way his jawline was perfectly sculpted at a sharp angle, the way his nose was begging to be booped, and the way his eyes glanced down at him when he realized he was staring at him. “What are you doing?”

“Just admiring art,” Seungkwan snickered. His cheeks reddened but Mingyu appreciated the compliment. He blinked at Seungkwan and then looked at his lips before he placed his mug down on the table and reached over to tilt Seungkwan's chin up with his hand. Seungkwan blinked back at Mingyu, his cheeks reddening as he realized what he was doing. The distance between their lips decreased as Mingyu’s lips pursed out. Seungkwan’s lips did too, but he suddenly pulled back slightly. There was a brief pause before Seungkwan felt the rushing, tingling sensation in his nose release in a sneeze into Mingyu’s face.

“OH MY GOSH!” Mingyu screamed as he pushed Seungkwan away from him and reached over to grab tissues on the side table to wipe his face off before throwing it at Seungkwan. 

“I’m sorry!” Seungkwan apologized, not realizing what had just happened as Mingyu screamed and threw the blanket on Seungkwan as he kicked his legs out of it to stand up on the carpet.

“Clean your fucking nose!” Mingyu whined as he grabbed another tissue to wipe his face, “while I clean my fucking face! Jesus!”

“Gyu, it isn’t even that big of a deal,” Seungkwan whined as he blew his nose and watched his partner grumble as he trudged to the bathroom. He scrunched his nose still feeling the tingling aftershock. It must be the colder weather drawing on the evening.

“That’s so fucking easy for you to say. You’re not the one who got contaminated with germs! I’m a walking piece of trash now.” Mingyu turned on the water and moved his hair out of his face before he started exfoliating his face. “Great, now I have to do my skincare routine early. This is all your fault!” he yelled from the hallway as the door was left open.

Seungkwan gasped and firmly gripped his mug in his lap in disbelief after sprawling the blanket properly over himself once more. “Oh, well, excuse me for my sneezes that I have no control over!” He heard Mingyu whine from afar and swore he could hear the shower in the bathroom start as well. Seungkwan scoffed at how extra his boyfriend was before taking a sip of his mug. "Idiot." 

On cue, Mingyu stuck his head out of the bathroom with a headband pulling his bangs back as he had foaming cleanser still on his face. Seungkwan almost choked on his tea at the sight but he smiled when Mingyu sent him a finger heart as a sign of forgiveness before he closed the door to shower. 

"Love you too!" Seungkwan replied back with a chuckle.

"Shut up, sneezy!"


End file.
